It Takes Alot Of Love To Hate
by SwEeT-aNgeL-694u
Summary: Read and Review please i would be greatful for any constructive comments


It was the first of September and for all those aboard the Hogwarts Express a new school year was beginning. For Hermione, Harry and Ron it was their final year at Hogwarts, they sat together in one compartment, Harry and Ron discussing in quite vivid detail the Quidditch match they saw in the holidays, Hermione being used to this by now tuned out.

She was bored of everything, bored of school, bored of love, bored of life. She was searching for something but she did not know what it was, but whatever it was she felt certain the last place she would find it would be Hogwarts.

' So how were your holidays Hermione?' Ron asked snapping her out of her reverie.

' Oh…um… they were nice…' she said, being caught off guard, in reality she longed to just tell them that she hated everything, she was desperately lonely and nobody understood.

'You ok Hermione?' Harry asked a little concerned, 'You look a bit…pale,' he said getting up now and putting his hand on her forehead checking for a temperature.

She slapped his hand away ' Harry im _fine_!' she snapped. She wish he would understand, both he and Ron, she suddenly felt so angry at them, for not understanding why, after all it was not her fault her parents were getting a divorce, it was not her fault that she broke up with her boyfriend of three months; Alex, it was not her fault she felt this way. Harry was happy with Ginny, Ron; with Lavender and both of them had enough to worry about without Hermiones troubles. The train began to slow down, and a tear trickled down her face, when the train stopped she left without a word, carrying her bag with her.

' Bloody mental that one, ' Ron said bewildered

'Something's wrong…I think we should talk to her, ' Harry said as he and Ron attempted to find her in the crowd of students.

Hermione was trying to lose Harry and Ron in the crowds, tears streaming down her face, she could barely see where she was going and it came as no shock to her when she collided with a very firm figure. Her bag and the contents within fell to the ground rolling around in different directions, ' Watch where your going mudblood,' she heard, wiping away the tears to see none other than Draco Malfoy. _Great _she thought _Just what I needed, the worlds biggest dickhead._ To her shock and his, she did not have a witty remark to throw back at him, she just glared at him as he stalked away with his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione quickly gathered her things and set off straight to her dormitory, she did not want to eat, she just wanted to sleep and maybe wake up tomorrow to find this whole life was a dream. Some few hours later, she was awoken by Lavender Brown, ' Hermione, you have to see McGonagall she says its urgent,' forcing herself to, Hermione got up. She went to the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water, she glanced at her reflection and made her way to McGonagall's office, to her surprise the door was open. Professor McGonagall had just finished writing to someone and as she attached the scroll to a barn owls leg, Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

' Oh… Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall began as the owl took off, ' You weren't at the feast I noticed…'

'Uhh…yeah,' Hermione began, ' I wasn't feeling too well and I thought some rest and relaxation was just what I needed…'

' I see…' Professor McGonagall said not seeing at all, ' Well no matter, I just thought you might like to know that you made head girl this year, and your living quarters have changed… you do understand that this position comes with great responsibility…' she continued briskly. _Im headgirl_ Hermione thought, she just couldn't believe it, what she hoped for ever since she first came to Hogwarts, now just felt like nothing and did not matter, she was happy of course, but it was just another responsibility on her shoulders, one more thing she had to live up to. After McGonagall finished talking she took her to the head dormitory, Hermione took in all her surroundings, the painting at the entrance to the dormitory was a beautiful field stretching past the horizon with two shadows on opposite ends, she walked into the dormitory, it was nothing spectacular, same as the bathroom and the library, all very basic simple things, but somehow for some reason, it had a special something, she felt safe and better inside. Still feeling very tired, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and briefly wondered who the head boy was, she couldn't help but look in the mirror, her brown hair was curly but dull, her eyes seemed to lack that certain sparkle she could see her sadness on the outside, she gave a great big yawn then turned off the lights and went to bed. She drifted off and could hear noises in the other dormitory, the headboy whoever he was awake, already angry enough she got up in a huff and swung open the door to find…


End file.
